Our Little Adventures
by JessicaWritesEclare
Summary: It was official: "Saint" Clare was addicted to sex. Eli didn't seem to mind though.
1. Clare's Plan

Clare inspected herself in the mirror and smiled to herself. She was wearing a white tank top that was so thin that she could see her black lace bra through it and a thong that matched her bra underneath her short shorts. Her hair was curled the way Eli liked it. She put a light layer of eye liner on, enough to make her eyes stick out. She focused her attention onto Eli.

Clare giggled quietly at the sight of her boyfriend. She was proud of her work. Eli was laying on their bed, his hands and feet tied to the rails on the bed by scarves. He was sprawled out with his arms and legs spread, completely naked. She watched in amusement at him while he continued to sleep, completely oblivious to the fact the he was tied up and nude in front of his girlfriend. Eli slept in only boxers so Clare had pulled them off easily.

She crawled on top of him and kissed his jaw line. She straddled his stomach and folded her legs so that one of her feet was resting on his penis lightly. Eli stirred in his sleep and opened his eyes sleepily. "Wh-What…?" He asked, groggily. Clare made her way to his lips and kissed him with fervor. He kissed her back, plunging his tongue into her mouth. She pulled on his hair hard and he tried to move, but realized he was in restraints. "Why am I tied up?" He asked when she pulled away.

Clare kissed up his jaw line and her lips met his ear, nibbling on his ear lobe. He moaned quietly and stopped struggling. "I'm in control," She whispered in his ear. He closed his eyes and smiled to himself.

"Go ahead and have your way with me," Eli said. Clare knew it wasn't going to be that easy. She was going to make him beg. She grabbed his penis and it hardened under her touch. She squeezed it tightly in her hands. Eli's eyes snapped open and he moaned. She moved her hand along the length agonizingly slow and he bucked his hips to try to get her to go faster.

"No," Clare ordered, pulling her hand away. Her lips crushed his again and he whimpered in her mouth, wanting to be touched. Clare pulled away from him and their lips made a popping sound. She got off of him and took in the sight in front of her. Eli, the one who always teased her, was on the bed bucking his hips pointlessly, trying to get Clare to touch him. She giggled and he glared at her.

She pulled the straps of her tank top and Eli watched her intently. Her hands moved to the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head. He moaned in his throat and his erection got even harder and started to hurt. He looked at her chest, her breasts nearly pouring out of her black lace bra. She pulled her shorts down, leaving her in a thong that matched her bra. She crawled back on him, making sure her thigh brushed his dick lightly. He moaned at the contact. Her ass rested on his stomach and he felt himself grow even harder.

She thrusted her whole body against Eli's top half, avoiding his penis. "You fucking tease," He growled at her. Clare giggled and shoved her breasts in Eli's face. He sucked on her nipple through the thin fabric of her bra and Clare's breath hitched in her throat. She arched her back, allowing Eli more access. She moaned loudly, before remembering what she was doing. She pulled away from Eli's mouth and whimpered at the loss. She unhooked her bra and pulled it off. Eli tried to ignore the painful throbbing in between his legs, but was unable to. He stared at her breasts as they bounced slightly when she giggled at Eli's torment. "Please Clare," He pleaded.

"You like when I touch myself, right?" She asked. Eli's hips bucked against Clare and she smirked at him. She got off of him and pulled her thong off, leaving her as naked as Eli. She straddled his stomach again and Eli could feel her wetness on his skin. She leaned in and kissed Eli chastely before trailing her hand down his stomach to her thighs. She moved her hand up her legs and then grabbed her breasts, tweaking her nipple and moaning. Eli watched her closely and wished he could be touching her or himself. She never broke eye contact with Eli when she kneaded her breasts in her hands. She rolled her hips down, causing her to rub hard against his stomach and she moaned loudly. Her hand travelled back down her body and landed on her inner thigh. She stared at Eli before she plunged a finger inside herself. She moaned loudly and jerked her hips. She pushed on her clit hard before rubbing it. Her eyes closed, giving away to the pleasure coursing through her body. Eli kept his eyes on her and his penis started to hurt more than it already was, as it was swelling up even more. He groaned loudly at the pain and at the sexy sight and feeling of his girlfriend masturbating on top of him.

"Clare please," He begged. She tilted her head back and her lips parted to let out a sexy moan. She rubbed her clit with more pressure and she thrusted her hips against her hand. She removed her hand from her clit and pushed two fingers inside of her, a moan ripping from her throat. Her other hand travelled to her breasts and rolled her nipple in between her index finger and her thumb.

"Mmm, Eli. It feels so…mmmm….good. Ah! Oh my God!" She moaned. Her body started to shake and she threw her head back. Her eyes squeezed shut tightly and her face contorted into a grimace of pleasure. He watched her cum on his stomach and he moaned loudly at the sight. Clare smiled at him and pulled her fingers out of herself, putting them in Eli's mouth. He licked all her cum off her fingers and gave her a pleading look. She giggled and kissed him hard.

"Just touch me. Please!" He begged, breaking the kiss. She thought a minute and smiled at him. Clare reached over him and started untying his hand. Her breasts were dangling in Eli's face and he stared at them, wanting to touch them. His right hand was free and he reached up and pinched her nipple, causing a moan to escape Clare's lips. She tried to keep her mind on untying the scarves, so with fumbling fingers, she shakily pulled the scarf off. She pulled away from him and he sat up. She rested in his lap and kissed him. Her thigh rested on Eli's penis and the contact was enough for him to control himself and not push into her right then and there. She pushed her tongue into his mouth and he groped her breasts, cradling them in his newly freed hands. She broke the kiss to moan loudly as he tweaked her nipples. His mouth attacked her neck, sucking on it until her flesh turned purple. Clare giggled as he licked the mark.

She used his shoulders as supports as she pulled herself off his lap and lowered herself onto his throbbing dick. Eli moaned, surprised that he was inside Clare. She rocked her hips back and forth on top of him. He closed his eyes tightly and groaned. "Look at me," Clare ordered. He obeyed and looked at her through half lidded eyes. She took her arms off his shoulders and gripped his hair, pulling on it hard. She lowered her head and crushed his lips with hers. He reached down and rubbed her clit, trying to get her to cum before him. She bucked her hips at the sudden contact with her sensitive bud of flesh. He bucked his hips up to meet her thrusts and hit her spot. Clare arched her back into him and moaned loudly. "R-Right there, Eli," She muttered, her head thrown back in pure bliss. She moved her head so it rested on his shoulder and she bit his skin hard. He felt her walls squeeze around him and she screamed his name as she came.

She slowed her pace; her energy drained from her, but kept moving back and forth on top of his dick. She kissed him and moved her hips back and forth, trying to get Eli to cum. He was close. So fucking close. Her lips moved to his ears and she moaned.

"I want you to cum inside me," Clare whimpered in his ear. She felt him swell inside her. He moaned loudly and groaned as he spilled his cum hard inside her. He fell back against the bed and Clare pulled him out of her and cuddled against him. He watched as his juices oozed out of her and smirked to himself.

"I love you, Clare," Eli said, pulling her closer into his chest.

"I love you," She responded, drowsily.

"You know, I'm going to get my revenge," Eli said, smirking at her. She hit his chest lightly and kissed him chastely.

"I'd like to see that," She said, sarcastically before drifting to sleep in Eli's arms.

**A/N I hope you like it? review please. should I make a sequel with Eli's revenge? REVIEW ;3 kbye thanks for reading ;3**


	2. Eli's Revenge

Clare woke up with a sudden breeze blowing on her. She shivered and opened her eyes. Of course. She was bound to the bed posts and naked. Eli was blowing lightly on her stomach. She was expecting Eli's revenge, but didn't think he would copy her exact plan. He saw that she was awake and moved up her body to her face. He placed a chaste kiss on her lips and she rolled her eyes.

"Really?" She asked, giggling.

Eli smirked and said, "Yes." His hand cupped her face and he kissed her again, with fervor. She kissed him back and opened her mouth to allow his tongue access. He rested his legs in between her legs. He rocked his knee into her bare center and Clare moaned loudly in Eli's mouth. He pulled away from the kiss and kissed her neck. He moved down her neck, showering it with kisses, all the way to the beauty mark on her chest. Her breath hitched in her throat when she felt Eli's warm mouth around her nipple, hardening inside his mouth. Clare arched her back and Eli used his hand to roll her other nipple in between his index finger and thumb.

She moaned and closed her eyes. He pushed his knee into her center again, causing Clare to moan loudly. "E-Eli," She groaned, arching her back. Eli pulled away from Clare and watched her whine from the loss.

Clare looked at him angrily and then her eyes filled with lust. "You're wearing too much clothes," She purred seductively. He was wearing the tightest pair of jeans that he had, making his erection hurt even more, but Clare loved those pants. He had on his black button up and a black and red tie.

Clare licked her lips as she watched him unbuckle his belt and drop it on the floor. His hands reached for the tie but Clare stopped him. "Keep the tie on," She said. He raised an eyebrow at her but obeyed, unbuttoning his shirt instead and dropping it to the floor. He unbuttoned his jeans and unzipped them. He pulled them down his legs and Clare swallowed hard. She blushed at his obvious arousal that was visible through his boxers.

Clare bit her lip and watched as Eli walked back over to her and rested his barely clothed lower half in between her legs. He kissed her hard and she whimpered in his mouth, feeling his erection rubbing against her. "I'm going to make you scream my name," Eli said, breaking the kiss and meeting her jaw line with his lips. All Clare could do was moan and clench her legs together.

"O-okay," She responded, arching her back as Eli licked her stomach and dipped his tongue in her belly button. She fidgeted and Eli smirked at her.

"What do you want, Clare?" He asked her. She whined and mumbled something. "What, Clare?"

"You know what I want, Eli," She whimpered. He lowered himself so his face rested between her legs.

"And what would that be?" Eli asked, so close to her that she could feel his breathe on her.

"Elijah Goldsworthy, just put something inside me," Clare said. Eli moaned at her words and obeyed her, pushing his finger inside her slowly. She bucked her hips and parted her lips slightly to let a moan escape her mouth.

"You're so wet already, Clare. I barely did anything to you," Eli said, adding another finger. He started to lick her clit lightly and she moaned loudly. He pulled his fingers out and put them to his mouth, licking them clean. He heard her make a whining noise.

"Mmmm, Clare. You taste so good," Eli said, watching her whimper at the loss of his fingers.

"Take off your boxers," Clare ordered him and he climbed off of her. He smirked at her as he pulled them down. She licked her lips, seeing his erection free from its restraints. God, he looked hot in that tie, she thought. He threw his boxers in an unknown place in the room and got on top of Clare again and kissed her. "Can you untie me?" She asked quietly.

"I thought I had to put on a little show like you did," Eli said, winking at her.

"If you want to," Clare said, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Well do you want me to?" He asked, biting Clare's neck. She moaned and arched her back.

"I don't care, Eli. Just do… something," She begged. He smirked at her and got off her.

"What do you want me to do, Clare?" He asked, watching her blush and bite her lip.

"Eli, I want to watch you touch yourself," Clare said, blushing and avoiding his eyes.

"Okay, baby," He said, kissing the top of her head and grabbing his erection. He moaned loudly and Clare watched his face contort into a look of pure pleasure and she felt her juices pour out of her as she got wetter and wetter.

Eli moved his hand up and down his shaft and his eyes closed. Clare clenched her legs together, trying to ease the tension. He squeezed the tip and his knees almost gave in, weak from the pleasure he was giving himself.

"Eli!" Clare yelled. His eyes snapped open and he stopped moving his hand. "Fuck me," She purred.

"Are you sure that's what you want, Clare?" He tormented her.

"Yes Eli," Clare whined. He walked around the bed and untied the scarves that bounded Clare's hands. She sat up and untied her feet. She grabbed the tie hanging from his neck and pulled him onto the bed. She kissed him hard and took his bottom lip between her teeth and pulled on it.

"God Clare," Eli moaned.

She broke the kiss, giggling and laying back on the bed. "What do you want, Clare?" Eli asked, one last time. She grabbed the tie and pulled on it so his face was right next to hers.

She leaned in to his ear and whispered, "You, inside of me." Eli moaned and she licked the shell of his ear.

"Maybe I could arrange that," He said, pulling her off the bed as she gasped. He picked her up by the back of her knees and she immediately hooked her legs around his waist. She held onto him only by the tie and he held her up by her ass, grasping it tightly.

"Eli, please fuck me," Clare begged when he rubbed the tip of his penis against her clit.

He walked over to the wall and pushed Clare against it. "You asked for it," Eli said, before harshly pushing inside of her. Her head fell on his shoulder and she moaned.

Eli kept a steady pace going in and out of her, her back thumping against the wall with each thrust. She pulled on his tie and he smirked at her. "You're really liking that tie, huh, Edwards?" He asked. Clare nodded with a smirk on her lips.

"It's so sexy," She moaned, breathlessly. He grabbed her nipple and pinched it in between his thumb and index finger. She squeaked and he smirked at her.

"That's so sexy," He moaned. He could tell she was getting close, her eyes squeezing shut and her walls squeezing around his cock. "How are you still so tight?" He moaned in her ear.

"E-E-Eli-i-i," Clare moaned loudly, dragging his name out.

"Cum all over my dick, Clare," He growled at her. He reached down and rubbed her clit hard.

"E-E-li-i-ijah," Clare screamed, arching her back. Her walls clenched as tight as they could around him and she went limp against his body.

"Fuck, Clare," Eli moaned, pushing into her harder. Her body slammed against the wall and soon the pleasure was unbearable and he spilled his cum inside of her. When he came down from his high, he silently thanked the lord for creating birth control.

He stayed inside her and leaned against the wall. He was holding her up still and she was still clenching to his tie.

"Oh my God," Eli said, breathlessly.

"That was amazing, Eli," Clare said.

"I should wear a tie more often," He said, smirking.

"You should," She responded, giggling.

"I could get used to this kinky shit, Clare. Sex with you just keeps getting better and better," He said.

"Hmmm, kinky as in public sex?" She asked and she could feel Eli growing hard again inside her.

Time for round two.

**A/N Okayyyy so I might make this story a series of oneshots about kinky stuff that Eli and Clare do. Lawl I'm a pervert, I know. Please review and tell me what you think of that idea? Next chapter there will be public sex :D Lol FORESHADOWING XD Okay thanks for reading and please review. I'd really like your feedback :D Okay bye.**

**And OH MY GOSH imagine having sex with Munro while he was wearing JUST a tie. HOLY ORGASM that would be HOT. Just saying… xD**


	3. Happy Birthday, Clare

Eli watched Clare as she glanced through the menu. She looked up and saw him looking at her. "Thank you so much, Eli," She said, putting the menu on the table.

"It's my girl's birthday. I had to take her to the fanciest restaurant in town," He said, kissing her hand.

"But look at the prices, Eli. This is crazy," She said, fixing the spaghetti straps on her floral dress.

"That's why you're paying," Eli joked, smirking. She narrowed her eyes at him and fake laughed.

"What are you going to get?" Clare asked him.

"Lobster," He said. Clare's nose scrunched up in disgust. "Hey, you aren't the one that will be eating it."

"Well, I'm going to get the steak," She said.

"Where's the goddamn waiter?" Eli asked. Clare giggled, pulling him closer to her by his fancy shirt and placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

"The place is crowded. It'll probably take awhile," She said, while Eli sighed. "What's wrong?"

"I wanted tonight to be perfect. We'd come here, eat with no wait, and then we'd go home and I would give you the best orgasm you've ever gotten," Eli said.

"That sounds like a lot of fun, but I have to go see my boyfriend after this," Clare joked.

"I hate your boyfriend," Eli said, smirking.

"Me too," She said, kissing him across table. "But we could still have fun while we wait for the food," Clare said, serious again.

"What do you mean?" Eli asked. Clare rubbed her foot against Eli's leg. She kicked off her high heel and rubbed her foot against his inner thigh. She kept her eyes on his while she rubbed his hardening cock through his black dress pants. His eyes fluttered shut and Clare's foot stopped moving.

"Here's the waiter," Clare said, dropping her foot. Eli opened his eyes slowly and groaned, turning to the man approaching their table.

"What would you like?" The waiter asked.

"She's having the steak and I'm having the lobster," Eli said, glaring at him while he wrote it down and walked away. Eli grabbed his Coke and took a long drink from it.

Clare moved her foot up Eli's leg and stopped right on his erection. She ran her toes back and forth on it. "I'm starving," She said, holding a kinky look in her eyes as she stared at him. He clenched his hands into fists and bit his lip hard, trying not to moan. His eyes stayed on hers while she pushed her foot against him.

"Cl-Clare," He said in a serious tone. "Can we find somewhere to go?"

"What if our food comes?" She asked, smirking at him.

"I don't give a fuck. Let's just go to the bathroom," Eli growled at her. She raised an eyebrow at him, pulling her foot away and sliding her heels back on. Eli fixed himself, his erection still noticeable through his pants, but he didn't care. He stood up and grabbed Clare's hand, pulling her behind him. They got to the bathrooms and opened the door to the family bathroom. There weren't stalls, just a single toilet.

Eli closed the door behind them and pushed Clare into it, kissing her. He blindly turned the lock on the door. "This has to be quick," Clare said. Eli unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his jeans, pulling himself out of his boxers and jeans. Clare smirked at him and kissed him again, wrapping her legs around his waist. He picked her up and held her up by her thighs. He pushed her panties to the side and plunged inside of her. They both moaned at the contact.

"So wet," Eli mumbled against the bare skin on her shoulder. He reached up and squeezed her breast in his hand, using the wall to support her. She moaned and thrusted her hips against his, hitting her sweet spot.

"Oh my god, Eli," Clare moaned. "This is so hot."

He reached down and rubbed her clit, continuing to thrust her into the door. He pushed deeper into her and she bit down on her lip, trying not to scream out in pleasure. "You have to be quiet," Eli said, feeling her walls clench and unclench around him and knowing very well that she would scream.

"Eli, I-I c-can't," She said, grabbing his hair and pulling on it. He groaned and felt her body start to quiver. She bit hard on her lip and blood started pouring out of it. He clamped his hand over her mouth and she bit hard on it as she came. He pulled his hand away and saw blood trickling out of her lip. He licked the blood off of her lip and kissed her.

Her walls relaxed around him and he kept thrusting into her, trying to get himself to cum. She moved so he was out of her. "Clare, what are you doing?" Eli asked her. She smirked at him devilishly and got on her knees, licking the length of his dick. "Mmm, Clare," Eli moaned.

Clare took all of him in her mouth and started humming, fully aware that the vibrations in the back of her throat always sent him over the edge. She pulled him out of her mouth and sucked hard on the tip. His knees started to buckle and Clare stroked what wasn't in her mouth. She felt his body shaking, a sign that he was about to cum, and she squeezed his shaft tightly in her hands while she sucked as hard as she could on the head of his dick. He moaned her name as he released in her mouth. She swallowed the sweet, sticky liquid that now coated the inside of her mouth and stood up, kissing Eli's lips quickly. She fixed herself and opened the door. "There isn't anyone out here. Leave in a minute," Clare said, kissing him and leaving him alone in the public bathroom that now smelled like sex. He tucked himself into his jeans and buttoned them up. He counted sixty seconds and opened the door, walking speedily back to the table. Clare was sitting there with a guilty smile on her face and an innocent look in her eyes. Her hair was stuck to her sweaty forehead and he smirked at her.

Eli sat in his seat. "I thought tonight was about me pleasuring you," He whispered across the table, flashing her his side smile.

"We can continue what we just started when we get back home," Clare said, kissing him on the cheek. "And plus, I had to properly thank you for taking me here," She added.

He smirked at her and said, "Well that was a very effective thank you." She blushed lightly and Eli kissed her hand.

"Happy birthday, baby," He said. She opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the waiter. Again.

"Steak and lobster," He said, placing the plates in front of Eli and Clare. She smiled her thanks and he walked away.

"I'm not leaving a tip for him," Eli said, smirking.

"But they let us have sex in the bathroom, Eli. I think they deserve a tip for that," Clare whispered, giggling. She cut a piece of her steak and took a bite. They ate with a comfortable silence surrounding them.

Eli smiled as she looked up at him with her big blue eyes, blushing and looking away. His heart rate still increased every time he saw the shy look on her face. Of course, he loved the assertive, sexy side of Clare, but the shy Clare was the Clare he originally fell in love with. "I love you," Eli whispered. She smiled at him and he kissed her cheek.

"I love you too," She said, pushing her plate away from her. "Can we get out of here?" Clare asked, suggestively.

Eli dropped a hundred dollar bill on the table and grabbed Clare's hand, leaving the restaurant. "Do you wanna drive?" He asked, handing her the keys of his hearse. She smiled and slid into the driver's seat.

"Are we going anywhere else or home?" Clare asked, starting the car.

"Home," Eli said with a wink and Clare pulled out of the parking lot and starting to drive to their house. She was zoning out, focusing on driving, when she felt Eli's hand on her shoulder. She smiled to herself and relaxed against his touch.

His hand moved down and rested above her right breast. "What are you doing?" Clare asked, her voice shaky. Eli moved his hand so it cupped her breast through her dress. He tweaked her nipple through the thin fabric of her dress and her lacy bra. Her breath hitched in her throat and a moan escaped her lips. "I'm trying to drive, Eli," Clare said. He smirked at her. He pinched her other nipple between his index finger and thumb, feeling it tighten against his hand though the cloth. She let out a surprised gasp and shooed his hands away. "Stop, Eli," She said.

Eli rolled his eyes and placed his hand on her inner thigh. "You want me to stop?" He asked, inching his hand closer to her soaking center. Her legs opened instinctively. Clare swallowed so hard that Eli heard an audible gulp.

"Y-yes, Eli. Do you want us to die?" She asked.

"You could pull over," He suggested, grazing his fingers over her wet bundle of nerves through her panties. She gasped sharply and hesitantly pushed his hand away again.

"Or we could wait until we get home," Clare snapped.

"That's almost a half hour away. Come on, Clare," Eli begged, moving closer to her. His lips attached to her neck and he sucked on the certain spot that always made her go crazy.

"E-Eli," She moaned. He moved up her neck, placing wet kisses on her flesh. He cupped her chin and pulled her face closer to his. He kissed the shell of her ear and poked his tongue out and licked it lightly. Eli's hand made its way down from her cheek to her breasts again. This time, Clare didn't stop him. Her eyes threatened to close, but she kept her eyes on the road, swallowing back the moans when Eli pinched her nipples.

Eli pulled away from her and Clare whimpered from the loss of the feeling of his hands and lips. "Do you still wanna wait until we get home?" Eli asked, putting his hand on her thigh and squeezing it. She rolled her eyes and pulled over.

She immediately turned the car off and straddled Eli's lap, kissing him hard. Her tongue pushed its way into his mouth. Their tongues wrestled while Eli's hands traveled her body again. Clare pulled Eli's tongue into her mouth and sucked on it. She thrusted her body against Eli's and she felt him growing hard behind his jeans.

"Someone is… Excited," Eli said, breaking the kiss and smirking.

"Shut up," She said, pushing Eli to lay down on the bench of hearse.

"Wanna go in the back? There's more room," He suggested. She shook her head. Clare undid the buttons on Eli's shirt and pulled it off, open mouth kissing his neck. He reached up and pulled the spaghetti straps on her dress down, along with the front of the dress, revealing her black lace bra. Eli reached around her back and unhooked her bra, letting it drop to the floor and her breasts to fall out. He sat up so he was eye level with her breasts, taking her nipple in his mouth.

Eli chewed on it greedily and Clare arched her back into him, moaning his name loudly. She rocked her hips into Eli's and he moaned against her nipple, the vibrations against Clare's skin made her go crazy. He moved to her other nipple.

Her fingers laced through his hair and pulled on the roots. She felt him smirk against the soft skin on her breast. Eli pulled his face away and kissed her hard as she whimpered in his mouth. Clare broke the kiss and her lips met his neck, sucking on the skin, leaving a purple mark. She kissed down his neck to his chest. She poked her tongue out and swirled it over his nipple.

He gripped her hair and arched his back slightly. She bit down on his nipple, sending a wave of pleasure to crash over Eli. She pulled her mouth away and kissed each one of his abs individually. Clare licked the trail of hair that started just below his belly button. She stopped right above his jeans and moved to his hipbone, sucking and biting it.

She smiled at Eli, bringing her face to his and kissing him again. His tongue eagerly pushed into her mouth and explored the wet cavern. Clare ran her hand down Eli's body, cupping his erection in her small hands. She squeezed it and he moaned in her mouth. She traced the outline of his restrained cock through his jeans, feeling it harden even more with each stroke of her fingers.

Clare blindly pulled his belt off and unbuttoned his pants. He lifted his hips off the bench, letting Clare pull his jeans off easier. She pulled her dress over her head carelessly. Eli grabbed her lacy panties and pulled them down her legs with Clare's help. She grabbed the waistband of his boxers and took them off. She leaned down and kissed him. He flipped them over so he was on top of her.

Eli kissed her, pushing two fingers inside of her easily, due to the fact that she was soaking wet. She let out a sharp gasp and rocked her hips back and forth on his fingers, trying to make him move. "Do something," She begged. He smirked at her and started a rhythm, pumping his fingers inside her. He curled his fingers inside and she moaned loudly, pulling on his hair.

Eli teased her clit with his finger and she moaned. He started to rub it, continuing to slide his fingers in and out of her. He reached up and kneaded her breast in his hand, pinching her nipple. He felt her walls start to clench and unclench against his fingers and he pulled them out right before she came. She whimpered loudly.

"E-Eli," Clare whined, grabbing his hair and kissing him hard. He pushed inside her and they both gasped from the pleasure. Clare moved her hips against his and stared down at his cock sliding in and out of her, heightening her pleasure.

"Clare," Eli moaned her name, burying himself deeper into her.

"Right there," She groaned breathlessly, pulling hard on his hair. He continued to hit the spot over and over again. Her walls already started tightening around him and she gripped his hair in her hands.

"Say my name, Clare," Eli ordered, slowing his thrusts, teasing her.

"Eli," She muttered, clawing at his back, trying to get him to speed up.

"Say my name," He demanded, thrusting into her as fast as he could and pushing hard on her clit.

"E-E-Eli!" Clare screamed as she exploded, her toes curling.

"Shit, Clare," Eli moaned, pushing into her, in dire need to cum. She grabbed his hips and slammed her hips against his, meeting his thrusts, sending him even deeper inside of her. She was only trying to help him cum, but another ball of tension was forming in her stomach and she felt the need for release again as he hit her spot even harder with each thrust. He saw her reaching for anything to grab onto to regain her composure, knowing she was close again.

Eli felt her walls squeeze around him again and his eyes rolled back. "Eli, I'm-I'm g-gonna-" She moaned, scraping his back with her nails as she came again. Just the thought of making Clare cum twice sent him over the edge right behind her, profanities and her name falling from her mouth.

"Happy birthday," Eli said, breathlessly. "I love you."

She giggled and kissed him chastely. "I love you too. Tonight was perfect," Clare said.

"We should probably go home now," Eli said, pulling out of her, watching in amusement as Clare whimpered from the loss. The windows of the hearse were fogged over and he smirked. She sat up; the juices inside her spilling down her thigh and onto the seat. She blushed and pulled Eli's dress shirt over her head, buttoning it up. He rolled his eyes at her and pulled his boxers up, just for the ride home.

The night had just started…

**A/N Shitty ending, I know :O And the sex scenes probably seemed rushed, I know…But there were TWO! xP I've been busy and tried to just finish this chapter up. So if you have any kinky ideas, PM me? ;P us perverts have to stick together! XD Lol.**

**Review? Yeah. Do it, I dare you. :3**

**Thanks! :)**


	4. Confess Your Sins

So I haven't updated in so fucking long D: I've been super busy and had writer's block, buuut here's the update :D

This one shot is for the anon reviewer that gave me the idea. Thanks! :)

Eli sat across the street from the large white church in his hearse. Clare was late. He sighed, turning his music off and slowly driving into the parking lot. He pulled into a parking spot and turned the ignition off, getting out of the car hesitantly and cringing at the holy building in front of him.

Eli had not expected Clare being a half an hour late. He ran his shaky fingers through his hair and walked towards the front doors, pushing them open and stepping inside. He looked around the group of people crowding the front hall for his girlfriend. People were glaring at him as he walked through the crowd. They were all dressed in their "Sunday best" and Eli was wearing his leather jacket and black skinny jeans.

His eyes snagged on a cute girl with curly auburn hair. Her light blue dress brushed over her knees and there was a light blush painted on her cheeks. Clare was standing in a corner talking to a guy about her age.

Eli clenched his fists in anger and walked over to them. "Clare?" He called over to her. She glanced up and gave him a weird look.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him, pulling him away from the crowd. He frowned at her and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"You were late and I came in to get you," Eli said, pissed off. "Who's that kid?"

"That's Jake. He's a family friend," Clare said, crossing her arms over her chest. "You don't have to get so jealous."

"Let's just go," Eli said. Clare hugged him tightly and apologized.

"I'm just going to say bye to Jake first," She said, gripping his hand tightly in hers. He rolled his eyes and trailed behind her, holding onto her hand protectively.

"Clare, who's this?" Jake asked as they approached him.

"This is Eli," She said. "We are gonna go home, so I'll talk to you next week." He smiled at her and then at Eli. Eli rolled his eyes and fake smiled back at him.

"Can we go now?" Eli asked, irritated. Clare sighed, annoyed, and nodded.

They were making their way to the door when they heard a booming voice say, "Clare Edwards." She dropped his hand, immediately recognizing the voice.

Eli sighed and turned around, along with Clare. "Father Steve," She said, smiling and shaking his hand.

"Who is this?" He asked.

"This is my friend, Eli," Clare said, smiling still. Eli's eyes darkened when she called him her 'friend.'

"Nice to meet you, Eli," He said while Eli smiled at him.

"We have to get going," Clare said. "Good job today." Father Steve smiled his thank you and shook Eli's hand, walking to the next group of people. "I have to pee," She whispered to Eli. He smirked at her and followed behind her as they went to the bathrooms.

Eli stood outside the door to the women's bathroom, waiting for his girlfriend patiently. When the door opened, Clare stepped out. "So why did you tell Father what's-his-name that I was just your friend?" He asked, cornering her into a wall.

"You know that I can't be parading you around as my boyfriend in church, Eli," Clare said, pushing Eli out of the way and pulling him into an empty hallway so they could talk.

"Why not, Clare?" He asked, frowning.

"Because they will assume things," Clare said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Like what?" Eli asked.

"What do you think?" She said, avoiding Eli's eyes.

"It's our own business… And it's not like you'll be announcing that we live alone together," Eli said.

"I get it," Clare said, defeated.

"Plus, sex isn't always my idea," Eli added, smirking at the shocked look on her face.

"Eli," She hissed. "Not here."

"I can't mention our awesome sex life in the house of God?" Eli asked. "What's the fun of that?"

"Eli, shut up," Clare said, raising her eyebrows. He smirked at her.

"We aren't _doing_ anything right now," Eli said.

"And let's keep it that way," She finished for him.

"Or… We could have a little fun," He said, placing his hand on her thigh.

"Or we could wait until we get home," She said, swatting his hand away.

"Is that a promise?" Eli asked, smirking at her.

"If you can keep your hands off of me, it is," Clare said, pushing his hands off her thigh once again.

"But wouldn't it be one thousand times sexier if we did something here?" He whispered huskily, his mouth next to her ear.

"Stop, Eli," Clare demanded.

"We both know I'm already going to Hell. Why don't you join me?" Eli growled in her ear.

"I'm not having sex with you in a church, Eli," She said, the words were contradicted by the shakiness in her voice and the way she clenched her legs together discreetly, but enough for Eli to notice. She blushed, realizing he was aware that she was trying to ease the growing tension in between her legs. His hands grazed up her sides and her muscles contracted underneath his light touch. "Stop," Clare said, the word sounding forced.

He crushed his lips over hers in a bruising kiss. Eli felt triumphant when he felt her tongue licking his lips, begging for an entrance. Her fingers laced through his hair and he cupped her ass in his hands. He smirked into the kiss at the realization that his formerly abstinent girlfriend was making out with him in a church. He gave her butt a tight squeeze before tracing his hands up her body again. She didn't even flinch when Eli hesitantly kneaded her breasts through her thin dress and bra. She broke the kiss, catching her breath.

"Can we go somewhere more private?" Clare asked, her blue eyes dilated and filled with lust. Eli smirked at her and nodded. She turned down a hallway and smiled to herself. Eli saw where she was going and stopped her.

"A confessional?" He said, skeptical.

"You said you wanted to try new things," Clare said, opening the door and pulling Eli in behind her. She closed the door and pushed Eli onto the chair. She crawled onto him and straddled his lap, feeling how hard he already was. She kissed his jaw line, eventually making her way to his lips, capturing them in another heated kiss. He moved his hands down her body and to the hem of her dress. He traced his fingers up her legs and underneath her dress. His hands moved up her legs to her inner thighs, where he felt her juices already spilling out of her.

"No underwear?" Eli said, breaking the kiss and smirking at her.

"I forgot," She lied, blushing. She gasped sharply when Eli pushed two fingers inside of her. He moved them slowly and she moaned at the feeling of the rings on his fingers rubbing against her inner walls. He pushed his fingers deeper inside her and knew he had hit her spot when she bucked her hips against his fingers. "Eli," Clare moaned breathlessly. He shushed her and pulled his fingers out of her. She sighed, wasting no time in pulling his belt off, along with his pants, now stained with her fluids.

She pulled his boxers down and stroked his dick lightly. Clare squeezed it, watching small amounts of pre-cum ooze out of the slit. "Shit," He moaned. She pulled her hand away and Eli opened his mouth to protest, but only a moan came out when Clare lowered herself onto his dick.

Clare gripped onto Eli's shoulders and lifted herself up and back down on Eli's cock. She buried Eli all the way inside her and watched his face contort into a look of pure pleasure. He bucked his hips up against hers and he hit her sweet spot hard. She moaned loudly and grabbed the wall, using it to support herself.

Eli lifted her off of him and pushed her so she was facing the wall. "What are you doing?" She asked. He kissed the back of her neck and pushed into her dripping center from behind, the angle making it easier for him to hit her sweet spot with each thrust. He gripped her hips tightly, pushing into her with a harsh rhythm.

He reached around her and rubbed her clit with his fingers. Her knees buckled but she gripped to the wall, holding herself up. His other hand roamed her body, gently squeezing her breasts. Eli felt Clare's body start to quiver and he put more pressure on her clit. Her back arched into him and her walls started to clench around Eli's dick. "E-E-Eli," She moaned. "I'm-I'm g-gonna cum."

"Be quiet," He whispered, watching her eyes squeeze shut and her whole body shake violently. Clare came with a low moan, sending Eli over the edge right behind her, a loud groan bubbling from his throat.

Her body fell limp in his arms and their breathing was labored. Eli pulled out of her and tugged his pants back on. Clare lazily fixed her dress and her hair. She brushed the hair out of Eli's face and kissed him chastely.

They stepped out of the confessional, a bright red blush on Clare's cheeks. She sighed in relief at the realization that no one was around to know what they had been doing. Eli's hand rested on the small of her back and he started to guide her to the exit of the church.

"Clare?" They turned around to see Jake, awkwardly standing next to the confessional. "Were you guys just having sex in there?"

Shitty ending, I know.

Please review :)


End file.
